Sis
by Girl in The Green Scarf Page
Summary: – Sou Haley – a menina falou e estendeu a mão que Harry pegou, estranhando, já ia alcançando a varinha em seu bolso quando ela falou – Haley Lily Potter. /Fic Pós-Relíquias da Morte, depois que Harry derrota Voldemort.
1. Chapter 0

**Prólogo**

(...) Sinceramente – deu as costas aos retratos, pensando na cama de dossel à sua espera na Torre da Grifinória, e imaginando de Monstro lhe levaria um sanduiche lá em cima -, já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira.

Harry desceu e escada da sala do diretor e se dirigiu a Torre da Grifinória, parou no meio do caminho quando notou que Ron e Hermione continuaram parados na frente da gárgula.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou – não vão querer tirar um cochilo agora?

- Sabe o que é Harry? – Ron falava, as orelhas tinham ficado vermelhas e a cara começava a ficar igual – Bem, nós, queríamos, err, quer dizer, nós dois...

- Agente estava pensando em ir até a torre de Astronomia aproveitar um pouco – Hermione falou decidida, mas também estava vermelha – acho melhor você ir dormir, quando acordar vão ter milhares de pessoas querendo fotos e entrevistas.

- Hum, ok, boa noite – Harry falou um pouco desconfortável, ele lembrou de Ginny, será que depois disso tudo ela ainda aceitaria voltar com ele? Ou será que ela iria voltar para Dean? Harry seguiu andando até a Torre da Grifinória pensando em Ginny quando ouviu uma voz chamando ele um pouco atrás.

- Harry? – uma voz feminina chamou, Harry fechou os olhos com força, não queria ser incomodado agora – Harry Potter?

- Sim – Harry respondeu virando e dando um sorriso amarelo para a menina, parecia ter a mesma idade que ele, tinha os cabelos rebeldes como o dele e olhos castanhos esverdeados, lhe parecia familiar.

- Hum, Olá – a menina falou atrapalhada – Sou Hayley – a menina falou e estendeu a mão que Harry pegou, estranhando, já ia alcançando a varinha em seu bolso quando ela falou – Hayley Lily Potter.

**N/A: **Bem, esse é só o prólogo de uma fic que eu comecei a pensar no meio do banho (sim, minhas fics todas vem depois de um longo banho quente), acontece depois de Relíquias da Morte (coloquei o finalzinho do livro, antes dos 19 anos depois, no começo), é meio confuso e eu não vou fazer mais nada de aventura, vou colocar um pouquinho de Marauders na fic, mas vai ser voltada para Harry e Hayley. Eu estou escrevendo The New Generation no momento e tem exigido muito minha criatividade :B bem, espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 1

- Desculpe, eu acho que não ouvi direito – Harry falou confuso – Quem?

- Hayley Lily Potter – a menina falou sorrindo, um sorriso maroto que lembrava muito James Potter – Eu sou sua irmã gêmea.

- Ah sim – Harry falou soltando a mão dela e segurando a varinha com força – Olha, eu não tenho como acreditar nisso e...

- Tem sim – a menina falou rápido – Olha!

Ela lhe mostrou uma foto antiga, uma foto bruxa, nela haviam James e Lily, cada um segurando uma criança, um menino de cabelos rebeldes e olhos muito verdes estava no colo de Lily e uma menina de cabelos compridos e também rebeldes de olhos castanho-esverdeados estava no colo de James, a menininha pegava o óculos do pai e jogava para o irmão, a mulher tentava, em vão, pegar o óculos das mãos das crianças e o homem ria da cara dela. Pareciam uma família feliz. Harry observou a foto atentamente.

- Ela pode ser falsa – Harry falou sem ter muita certeza – Somos bruxos não é? Temos como falsificar fotos.

- Sim, nós temos – ela direcionou seu olhar para a janela, caia uma fina chuva lá fora – Mas eu posso te provar!

- Como? – Harry perguntou confuso – olha, eu não quero ser mal educado, mas eu estou realmente cansado, sabe, eu acabei de travar uma batalha contra Voldemort.

- Pff, vire homem, vamos logo! – ela pegou a mão dele e correu no caminho contrário, eles esbarraram em longos cabelos ruivos.

Ginny olhou diretamente para Hayley, olhou para a mão da menina que estava com os dedos entrelaçados no de Harry, ela murmurou um "desculpa" e foi embora. Harry ficou corado e quis ir atrás dela, mas Hayley começou a puxá-lo denovo.

- Era sua namorada? – ela perguntou quando eles chegaram na frente da gárgula caída, eles subiram as escadas, Harry estranhou.

- Acho que agora ela não vai ser mais nada – Harry falou bravo, a primeira coisa que ele queria era perder Ginny – Por que agente está aqui?

- Hey vovô – Hayley acenou para o quadro de Dumbledore, os outros diretores tinham se ausentado, provavelmente para fofocar mais um pouco – Como está?

- Estou bem jovem Hayley – o Dumbledore do quadro respondeu – Onde está Minerva?

- Vovó está lá embaixo, limpando a sujeira – ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Vovô, vovó? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- A sim Harry, mais uma coisa que eu não pude te contar, acho que agora que tudo acabou eu posso lhe falar que essa jovem a sua frente é sua irmã gêmea. Eu e Minerva cuidamos dela desde pequena, por isso ela nos chama de vovô e vovó.

- Ele não quer acreditar vovô, vou ter que mostrar a ele – ela piscou um olho e sorriu marotamente, ela se dirigiu a lareira e pegou um pouco de pó de flú – Se quiser ter certeza, me siga. Casa de Batilda Bagshot.

As chamas engoliram ela e logo ela se foi.

- Vá, você não tem nada a perder – Dumbledore falou para Harry, ele quase podia ver os olhos cintilarem atrás dos óclinhos meia-lua, hesitante ele pegou o pó de flu e entrou na lareira.

- Casa de Batilda Bagshot – ele saiu rodando e fechou os olhos para tentar ficar menos enjoado, o cheiro da casa de Batilda estava ainda pior do que quando ele esteve ali da última vez.

- Ainda bem que você veio, eu estou quase morrendo intoxicada aqui – Hayley falou e saiu andando.

- Por que a casa ainda está assim?

- Ninguém sabe que ela morreu, nem que Voldemort botou a cobra dele dentro do corpo dela para te atacar – ela riu da expressão assustada de Harry – é, eu sei sobre isso, eu sou boa com feitiços Desilusórios, mas eu tive um grande problema para escapar depois, a cobra sentiu que tinha mais alguém aqui e Voldemort me seguiu, mas eu consegui escapar. Por aqui.

Ela empurrou o portão da antiga casa dos Potter ignorando a placa que estava surgindo na frente deles.

- Você nunca entrou aqui – ela falou, não era uma pergunta, mas Harry respondeu assim mesmo.

- Não.

Ela entrou na casa e subiu as escadas, haviam 2 portas em um pequeno corredor, uma no meio e uma a direita, ela entrou na porta a direita, o antigo quarto de Harry, as paredes haviam sido destruídas, as únicas coisas intactas eram o berço e um pequeno baú de brinquedos, havia uma porta destruída, a julgar pela banheira e pela pia na metade deveria ser o banheiro. Harry ignorou o bolo em sua garganta e abriu o baú de brinquedos, ele era aumentado por dentro, ele pode ver a pequena vassoura em que ele estava voando na foto em que sua mãe havia mandado para Sirius.

- Você costumava me perseguir em cima dessa vassoura – Hayley falou rindo.

- Como você sabe? – Harry perguntou com a voz meio embargada, ele tentava disfarçar ao máximo.

- Li por ai – ela falou com um sorriso maroto e misterioso – Sirius que te deu não foi?

- Você conheceu...

- Seu padrinho? Conheci, aonde você acha que ele ficou quando fugiu de Azkaban? Você nos deixou bem preocupados quando entrou para o Torneio Tribruxo, eu queria te mandar uma carta, mas Sirius me proibiu. Foi uma pena ele ter morrido – ela falou ainda sorrindo – ele era um bom cachorro, sempre me trazia o jornal.

Harry se irritou com a menina, ele sofrera muito com a morte de Sirius, e ela estava zombando disso.

- Como você pode ser tão insensível? Você fala tudo isso sorrindo, você não liga para os sentimentos das outras pessoas? – Harry falava baixo, mas se controlava para não gritar – Você disse que foi criada com Dumbledore e Minerva, deve ter sido bom, eu fui criado com tios que me tratavam mal e não tive nenhum amor fraternal durante 13 anos, só tive isso quando Sirius fugiu, e dois anos depois ele morreu, não fale da morte dele sorrindo, você não sabe como é perder um parente assim.

A menina sorriu compreensiva, havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar.

- Você conhece a história de Tom Riddle não é Harry? Quero dizer, a história da infância dele – ela ainda sorria, Harry assentiu, a raiva aumentando – Eu tenho uma história parecida, eu fui criada em um orfanato também, um orfanato no Brasil, algumas crianças eram muito cruéis e sempre que eu arranjava um amigo ele ia embora, ninguém nunca queria me adotar porque eu fazia coisas estranhas, magia, que eram interpretadas como problemas, eu sabia que tinha um tutor, ele pagava minhas aulas de Inglês que eu fazia desde os 4 anos, mas nunca tinha conhecido ele, Remus sempre dava o último nuque dele para pagar as minhas aulas, mas tudo o que eu tinha era aquela foto que eu te mostrei a pouco tempo, ninguém acreditava em mim quando eu dizia que ela mexia, e isso só fazia as pessoas me acharem mais estranha. Com 11 anos Dumbledore veio falar comigo, ele me explicou tudo, disse que eu não poderia ir para Hogwarts e estudar com você, a última pessoa viva da minha família, porque eu poderia correr perigo, então eu fui para uma escola de magia brasileira, nas férias eu ainda voltava para o orfanato, mas Dumbledore sempre me pegava e me levava por uma semana para explorar o Reino Unido, Minerva ia junto, eles eram muito legais comigo, me mostravam o mundo mágico, falavam de você,me mostravam fotos e contavam histórias, você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz quando eles falaram que você derrotou Voldemort denovo, e depois você ainda matou um basilisco, eu fiquei muito orgulhosa. E depois o Sirius veio, e eu pude morar com ele por um tempo, mas depois ele disse que você estava com problemas e ele tinha que ir ajudar, então lá se foi Sirius, e ele não voltou, ele falou que voltaria, mas ele não voltou, ele não podia, ele tinha que te ajudar e estavam atrás dele, e depois ele morreu, no ano seguinte Dumbledore morreu, sabe, essa foi a primeira fez que eu te vi pessoalmente, no enterro dele, eu estava invisível, Minerva tinha feito um feitiço Desilusório em mim, ela achava que eu tinha o direito de estar lá, mas você estava chorando, e eu ouvi você. Você estava falando com seus amigos sobre as Horcruxes, e eu quis ir junto, e eu sempre seguia vocês, e de alguma forma eu sempre achava vocês, mas depois da casa da Batilda eu não consegui mais achar vocês, eu estava na casa quando aquela cobra tentou te atacar, eu demorei muito pra sair, a cobra percebeu minha presença, mas Voldemort parecia muito concentrado na foto que você deixou cair, então eu pude fugir, mas depois disso nunca mais consegui ver vocês, eu sabia que você estava vivo, e eu consegui te ver no Chalé das Conchas, Remus me levou até lá, eu estava bem escondida, mas naquela época eu estava morando com ele, meu padrinho, e eu ouvi o plano de vocês, e eu devo admitir que o negócio do banco foi muuuuito legal, esse negócio de fugir nas costas de um dragão foi muito esperto, mas eu fiquei preocupada, enfim, depois a batalha começou, e eu fui ajudar, eu estava do lado de Remus quando Dolohov o matou, eu usei toda a minha força de vontade para não matá-lo, foi difícil pra mim, Remus sempre foi me visitar no Brasil, na verdade eu achava que ele era só mais um mendigo do parque – ela falou rindo – mas depois que eu entrei para a escola Dumbledore me explicou, e Remus sempre ficava comigo nos feriados e algum tempo nas férias. Mas voltando a história, depois de ter estuporado Dolohov eu te segui até a sala do diretor, entrei na penseira junto com você, eu estava sobre o efeito do feitiço Desilusório, engraçado com esse feitiço é útil em qualquer lugar – ela disse olhando para o nada por um tempo – depois eu te segui até a floresta, e eu vi quando a pedra fez os espíritos de nossos pais voltarem, junto com Remus e Sirius, você pode não ter percebido, mas agente trocou algumas palavras – o sorriso dela ficou nostálgico e o olhar perdido por alguns segundos novamente – Eu iria matar Voldemort, eu sabia que aquele Neville iria matar a cobra, então eu decidi que iria matar Voldemort, era o mínimo que eu tinha que fazer, eu estava muito triste por não ter te conhecido formalmente, mas eu pretendia usar a pedra depois, mas ai você largou ela, por pouco eu não consegui pegá-la, eu iria atrás de você, mas papai disse que você deveria fazer isso sozinho, devo admitir que me desesperei quando você tombou, mas depois mamãe disse que era para eu me concentrar e sentir, e eu realmente senti que você estava vivo, e então eles falaram que eu tinha que voltar para Hogwarts, e que deveria deixar a pedra, e eu tive que deixá-la lá, bom, ai eu voltei, e depois você chegou, e ai aconteceu aquilo tudo, e aqui estamos. Sabe, parece que isso aconteceu anos atrás – ela falou rindo.

Harry olhou com uma cara estranha para a menina, se tudo o que ela estivesse dizendo fosse verdade, ela tinha realmente tido uma vida difícil.

- Mas eu não considero a minha vida ruim – ela falou como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dele – Nunca me faltou comida, nem amor, as freiras do orfanato sempre cuidaram muito bem de mim, eu quase nunca ficava doente e eu fui muito feliz na escola de Magia e Bruxaria Brasileira. Tive Remus comigo por vários anos e Sirius por quase um inteiro. Mas vamos parar de drama e vamos para o próximo quarto.

Ela puxou Harry até o final do corredor e entrou no outro quarto, era um típico quarto de casal, o banheiro grande ficava a direita da porta – o espaço deveria ser grande por causa de mágica – tinha um armário, uma cômoda de cada lado da cama, em cima da cômoda da direita tinha um estojo de manutenção para vassouras bem antigo e um porta-retrato com 4 adolescentes estudantes de Hogwarts, na outra cômoda tinha alguns livros empilhados e um porta-retrato com a mesma foto que Hayley havia mostrado a Harry mais cedo, só que sem a menininha, James parecia estar segurando o ar, e Harry pegava um óculos que era jogado do nada, poderia facilmente dizer que a criança estava fazendo o óculos aparecer e desaparecer por magia. Harry abriu a boca para falar da foto quando Hayley se aproximou da foto e murmurou: _Specialis Revlio_. Na foto apareceu a menininha no colo de James jogando o óculos para Harry e recebendo de volta.

- Ninguém podia saber da minha existência – ela falou baixo sabendo que Harry ouviria – Eu poderia correr tanto perigo quanto você, eu estava bem aqui – ela falou tocando na cama, os olhos ainda com aquele brilho estranho – dormindo, eu havia tido febre naquela noite, Voldemort obviamente não teve tempo de fazer uma visitinha aos outros cômodos. Agora vamos, temos uma última parada.

Ela arrastou ele para a frente da parede esquerda, sorria entusiasmada.

- Me mostre o quarto de Hayley Lily Potter – ela falou séria, mesmo seu sorriso sendo alegre, encostando a mão na parede, uma porta começou a surgir do ponto em que ela tocou a parede, logo uma porta branca igual as outras estava na frente deles.

- Como você fez isso? – Harry perguntou impressionado entrando no quarto.

- É um feitiço feito pelos nossos pais – ela se sentou na cadeira de balanço que tinha no quarto – Bem vindo ao meu quarto.

Harry olhou o pequeno quarto de bebê, tinha um berço, uma cômoda, um armário e a cadeira de balanço, era simples, as paredes eram pintadas de um rosa-bebê bem calmo. Hayley abriu a primeira gaveta da cômoda e pegou um caderninho velho com desenhos de bonequinhas.

- Toma – ela falou estendendo o caderninho para ele – é o diário de nossa mãe, tem umas coisas bem engraçadas, ela escreve nele desde que aprendeu a escrever até o dia 30 de outubro de 1981, tem uns feitiços muito bons nele, acho que você vai gostar. E esse, desculpa Harry, mas eu vou ter que te dar uma cópia, esse livro foi a minha bíblia durante os meus anos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Brasileira – ela estendeu para ele outro livro de capa preta, Harry se lembrou do diário de Tom Riddle, mas ele pode ver escrito na capa James Potter.

- C-como... – ele tentou falar atordoado, sua boca se abriu e se fechou várias vezes, a menina sorriu compreensiva.

- Eu estava com esse diário quando cheguei ao orfanato, ninguém nunca pode abri-lo alem de mim, mas tenho quase certeza de que você vai poder abrir, dentro dele tinha a foto, uma carta e as lembranças de nosso pai durante Hogwarts e até um pouco depois, por isso sempre soube que Sirius era seu padrinho e Remus era o meu. Leia.

Harry não conseguiria falar nada então resolveu ler, parte dele não conseguia acreditar em nada do que a menina estava falando, mas lá estava a letra familiar de sua mãe, a mesma que ele vira na carta para Sirius, ele pulou mais para o final, para o começo do sétimo ano deles, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao ver que Lily Evans, e depois Lily Potter, tinha uma vida perfeitamente feliz até se ver grávida dele, e como ele confirmou, da menina também.

Ele olhou para a menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, um pensamento o atingiu como um raio.

- Se nós somos gêmeos, a morte deles foi em vão, a profecia falava que o casal iria ter um filho, e eles tiveram dois filhos.

- Isso mesmo, Voldemort só soube parte da verdade, e eles tiveram a chance de desmentir isso, mas não o fizeram, porque eles sabiam que um bebê a mais ou a menos não fazia a diferença para aquela cobra nojenta – Seus olhos brilharam agora com ódio – Eu estive infiltrada no meio dos comensais, era uma ótima espiã, aquele idiota nem percebeu que eu era uma mulher e que eu estava escondendo meus verdadeiros pensamentos dele, claro que Snape me ajudou muito. Eu fiquei um bom tempo brincando com a cabeça manipulável do Wormtail, aquele estúpido covarde, mas eu acabei convencendo ele de que ele tinha uma dívida com você, no final nós achamos ele enforcado com a própria mão de prata, era óbvio que Voldemort sabia que um dia ele iria traí-lo.

- Não acho que ele merecia a morte – Harry falou olhando para a menina.

- Mas acha que ele merecia ter a alma sugada por um dementador? – ela falou com um olhar convencido, entre morrer e ficar sem alma, a segunda opção era a pior – Não vamos discutir sobre coisas do passado, você já está convencido?

- Acho que sim, vou ter que ler esses dois diários muitas vezes e fazer muitos feitiços neles para ter certeza de que eles não são falsos.

- Faça como quiser, desde que me reconheça como sua irmã e entenda que nenhum de nós dois tem que estar sozinho de novo – ela falou com a voz indiferente, mas Harry pode ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela, que ela limpou rapidamente – Vamos aparatar direto em Hogwarts, não há mais defesas, mas nós temos que sair do território da casa primeiro, essa tem defesas, fiquei morando aqui nos últimos meses.

Harry olhou espantado para a menina.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou ao ver o olhar espantado do menino, ela bateu com a varinha na porta e ela virou uma parede novamente – Você esperava que eu ficasse morando em uma barraca que nem você? Quase ninguém entra aqui mesmo, acham que não pode, ou que a casa esta mal assombrada – ela falou rolando os olhos e fechando a portão – te vejo amanhã no café da manhã – com um _crack_ ela desaparatou e depois de uma última olhada na casa Harry foi junto.

* * *

**N/A: **E esse foi o primeiro capítulo, eu agradeço as pessoas que inscreveram a fic e pra quem adicionou ela como favorita :D Vou continuar postando, mas não vai ter nada mais de aventura e essas coisas, vou tentar fazer com que pelo menos um ano na vida deles seja normal, espero que vocês gostem dos próximos capítulos (: (lembrem-se de deixar _reviews_).


	3. Chapter 2

Harry abriu os olhos e focalizou com a vista míope o teto do seu antigo quarto em Hogwarts, havia tido um sonho muito estranho, uma menina dizia que era sua irmã gêmea, tinha até lhe dado os diários de seus pais. Harry riu com a lembrança do sonho, ele alcançou os óculos na cômoda e olhou o quarto, estava exatamente como a um ano atrá os malões de Neville e Simas estavam revirados, mas as camas de Ron e Dean estavam vazias e sem nada, só havia ele no quarto. Ele se virou para pegar os óculos na cabeceira da cama e viu uma coisa estranha.

- Mas que m... – Harry xingou ao ver os dois livrinhos na sua cama, folheou algumas vezes os dois para ter certeza de que não era mentira, e não era mesmo.

Ele olhou para fora da janela e viu que estava quase amanhecendo, ele deve ter dormido por quase um dia inteiro, ele desceu para o salão comunal, tudo parecia igual, estava muito bagunçada, já que os alunos deviam ter saído correndo, mas ainda estava tudo igual, ao passar por um sofá mais afastado ele pode ver Ron e Hermione dormindo, o amigo estava com a cabeça no colo da menina e a mesma estava com a cabeça apoiada na própria mão. Ele sorriu e passou pelo retrato, pode ouvir a Mulher Gorda murmurar um 'obrigada', mas ele não deu muita atenção, ele desceu as escadas sem se importar se alguém o veria ou não, ele passou pelo saguão de entrada olhando rapidamente para o salão principal, havia vários sacos de dormir no chão, como na noite em seu terceiro ano, ele pode distinguir alguns pontos ruivos que provavelmente indicavam os Weasley.

Ele caminhou até o lago e se sentou na grama fofa, será que era verdade o que aquela menina havia falado, ela era mesmo sua irmã? Será que ele não estava mesmo sozinho?

Harry ficou pensando na beira do lago por um bom tempo, quando voltou a si o sol já estava quase a pico e ele estava sentindo sua pressão abaixar por não ter comido nada nas últimas 24 horas, pensou rapidamente em Kreacher, ontem ele havia pensado se ele poderia lhe levar um sanduiche no quarto, mas ele não tinha 100% de certeza de que ele estava vivo.

- Kreacher? – Harry chamou relutante, em poucos segundos o elfo apareceu na frente dele com a costumeira e exagerada reverencia.

- O que o senhor deseja, Kreacher pode fazer para o senhor, está cansado? Quer algum lanche? Todos estão comendo no salão no momento, mas Kreacher pode trazer qualquer coisa para o senhor aqui.

- Não se preocupe Kreacher, só queria ver se você estava bem – Harry falou sorrindo.

- Vendo se eu estava bem meu senhor? – o elfo perguntou curioso.

- É, sabe, queria saber se você não tinha se ferido depois da batalha de ontem – Harry falou com cautela, sabia como eram as reações dos elfos quando tratavam eles bem demais, e não deu outra, logo o pequeno elfo chorava com a cabeça no chão como se estivesse venerando o menino.

- O senhor é muito bom com Kreacher, quase tão bom quanto a minha senhora Walburga, que ela me perdoe, mas é sim, tão bom quanto minha senhora – o elfo continuou a falar mais Harry não prestou muita atenção.

- Acho que vou comer um pouco agora Kreacher, te vejo depois certo? – ele falou afagando a cabeça do elfo que concordou e aparatou denovo.

Harry queria muito saber como transfigurar partes do seu corpo naquele momento só queria comer em paz, não queria ninguém apertando a mão dele, beijando ou abraçando. Mas assim que ele teve esse desejo a Professora McGonagall apareceu na frente dele.

- Ah Potter – disse ela com olhos marejados, e em seguida ela fez uma coisa que ele jamais pensaria que ela poderia fazer, o abraçou – Hayley me contou que vocês já se conheceram, não estranhe a pobrezinha, tentei por anos por um jeito nela mas ela ainda tem aquele imã para problemas que parece que vem de todos os Potter.

- Ah, sim – Harry riu sem graça, ainda estava um pouco chocado com a demonstração de afeto da professora, ele havia abraçado ela depois que ele derrotou Voldemort, mas ele achava que era só coisa do momento – Hum, olha só professora, eu queria muito comer alguma coisa, mas eu não queria que as pessoas ficassem em cima de mim, entende? Será que a senhora poderia, hum, não sei, me mudar um pouco?

A professora olhou para ele um pouco severa avaliando a situação e acabou por concordar, com dois acenos na varinha o menino tinha cabelos de um tom loiro-queimado e seus óculos agora eram quadrados. Ele agradeceu a professora e entrou no salão com a cabeça baixa para que ninguém notasse seu olhos e um pouco receoso, mas ninguém pareceu reconhecê-lo, ele pode ver a família Weasley na ponta de uma das mesas, Hermione estava do lado de Rony e segurava a mão dele, ele se dirigiu a mesa e sentou ao lado de Ginny que estava na frente de Hermione, a menina olhou para ele com uma cara estranha mas pareceu perceber quem ele era.

- Sou eu – ele falou com a voz de sempre, Hermione olhou para ele com olhos vermelhos e apontou para os outros Weasley.

Todos de cabeça baixa e mal tocavam na comida, a senhora Weasley tinha o rosto molhado devido a algumas lágrimas recentes e de vez em quando mais uma rolava pelo seu rosto, mas de longe quem estava pior era George Weasley, ele não chorava, mas tinha o olhar vago, como se ele estivesse vazio por dentro. Harry estava se preparando para pegar a mão de Ginny para consolá-la quando alguém falou com a família. Harry reconheceu a voz como se tivesse a ouvido a vida inteira.

- Com licença, desculpa, hum... atrapalhar, mas eu estou recolhendo os nomes das pessoas que vão querer voltar para a escola em maio para um novo ano letivo – ninguém mostrou alguma reação, mas quase todos olhavam para ela – Sabe, vamos tentar consertar a escola até Setembro, então estamos anotando os nomes das pessoas que desejam continuar no ano que vem.

Ninguém respondeu a menina, ela ficou um pouco desconfortável mais continuou olhando para todos, até que Harry saiu de um certo transe e falou.

- Ah, eu quero – Harry falou, mas antes que ele pudesse falar seu nome a menina já ia anotando.

- Harry Potter, Sétimo ano – ela falou sorrindo marotamente – Mais alguém?

- Como você... – Harry ia começar a perguntar, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Com licença, mas quem é você?

- Sou Hayley – a menina falou sorrindo simpática – Você deve ser a Hermione não é?

- Hum, sim, mas como você me conhece, e como você sabe que ele é o Harry? – ela perguntou ainda curiosa e um pouco cautelosa.

- Passei vários anos olhando para olhos verdes muito parecidos com esses – ela disse misteriosa e piscou para Harry, Ginny se mexeu desconfortável ao lado dele.

- Você conhece ela Harry? – Ron se pronunciou pela primeira vez, ele já tinha alcançado a varinha no bolso da calça e estava se preparando para estuporar a menina.

Foi um momento tenso, o brilho no olhar da menina desapareceu e uma expressão triste se formou no rosto dela, ela olhava diretamente para Harry que olhava para ela com uma expressão meio desesperada.

- Não sou nin... – a menina não pode terminar.

- Ela é minha irmã – Harry disse decidido.

- Sua o que? – Ginny se pronunciou pela primeira vez, agora o único que parecia estar alheio a conversa era George.

- Minha irmã – Harry disse denovo vendo a menina abrir um sorriso radiante.

- Isso é impossível – Hermione falou espantada – eu já li milhares de livros sobre o Harry e sua família, nenhum deles fala que ele tinha uma irmã.

- Isso é porque os únicos que sabiam da minha existência eram Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore e Minerva, alem dos meus próprios pais é claro.

- Se fosse assim por que o Wormtail não falou de você para Voldemort? – Hermione estava achando a história com muitos furos.

- Outro feitiço Fidelius foi feito, Dumbledore era o fiel do segredo – ela falou, e ao ver a cara da menina de que ainda não acreditava em nada – Se você não acredita pode perguntar para o quadro de Dumbledore no escritório do diretor, ou mesmo para Minerva. Agora, vocês vão querer ou não terminar a escola?

- Eles vão sim querida – a Senhora Weasley falou, pelo visto o fato de Harry ter reconhecido a menina como irmã já bastava para a mulher – Pode anotar o nome de Ronald e Ginevra Weasley ai, tenho certeza de que a Hermione também vai querer se inscrever, não é querida?

- Claro – ela resmungou, os olhos faiscando na direção de Hayley.

- Ótimo – ela falou retribuindo o olhar e saiu andando até uma família de loiros que tinha ali perto, a família Malfoy pelo visto continuou no castelo e dormiu por lá mesmo.

Ela conversava baixinho com a família quando Harry se aproximou, tinha dado uma bronca em Hermione por ser tão grossa, a mesma fora na mesma hora verificar com a professora McGonagall.

- Você não precisa se preocupar, mesmo você tendo saído no final do sexto ano você pode entrar já direto no sétimo – ela falava baixo para que as outras pessoas não ouvissem – a professora McGonagall e o ministro Shacklebolt decidiram que a família Malfoy teria anistia completa, por tudo o que vocês fizeram, você salvou a vida do Harry naquela clareira Narcissa, isso perdoou você e sua família por tudo.

- Muito obrigada – Narcisa Malfoy respondeu com gratidão, Harry e Hayley suspeitavam que foi pela primeira vez na vida – Vamos inscrever Draco para o próximo ano então.

- Certo, Draco Malfoy, 7º ano – ela disse sorrindo – Anotado, e não se preocupe, vão ter sim muitas pessoas com raiva de vocês, mas vocês não são a única família com anistia, famílias de outras casas tiveram anistia também, só tente não criar muitos problemas.

Ela piscou marotamente e saiu andando para a próxima família, mas parou quando viu que o Harry loiro a seguia.

- Desculpa pela Hermione, ela é muito metida a sabe-tudo – ele disse meio tímido.

- É, ela não parecia muito metida a sabe tudo na casa da velha Batilda – ela falou emburrada e Harry fechou a cara – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, será que tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar? – Harry perguntou meio encabulado – Talvez ir nas outras mesas tentar pegar mais alguns nomes.

- Não, essa já é a última, acho que você devia comer, as 5 da tarde vai ser a cerimônia – o rosto dela perdeu o brilho por completo e revelou uma aparência cansada e triste – a última despedida para as mais de 50 pessoas, 5 elfos, 10 centauros, 3 sereianos e outras 15 criaturas mágicas diversas que estiveram do nosso lado.

Harry abaixou o rosto por um momento e se lembrou de Remus e Tonks, e de repente se lembrou do pequeno Ted, o que seria dele agora? Sem pais, que nem ele.

- Mas e o Ted? – Harry perguntou para Hayley.

- Acho que Remus te chamou para ser padrinho dele assim como me chamou para ser a madrinha dele – Harry assentiu um pouco surpreso com a revelação – Então acho que você deve concordar que nós devíamos deixar que Andromeda criasse ele?

- Mas...

- Qual é Harry, não é como se estivéssemos em Azkaban por um crime que não cometemos, nós não terminamos o nosso sétimo ano, temos só a pequena fortuna que nossos pais nos deixaram (sim, a mesma quantia que tinha no seu cofre tinha no meu), não da pra sustentar um bebê junto, por mais que eu adoraria criar ele, é impossível dois adolescentes de 17 anos criarem um bebê metamorfogo, já me imagino no parque pegando todos os bebês para ver se acho o nosso – ela falou rindo, mas ao ver a cara nostálgica do irmão ela falou – não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que nós vamos ser muito presentes na vida dele, e é muito melhor ser padrinho e madrinhas o que tutor, agente que vai ensinar todas as coisas erradas para ele, temos que continuar passando o legado dos Marauders para frente.

Ela deu um sorriso maroto e foi falar com Neville Longbottom.

* * *

As 5 horas da tarde muitas pessoas estavam reunidas no cemitério de Hogsmead, uma parte havia sido reservada para todos os seres mágicos que estavam lutando pelo bem, a Sra. Weasley chorava compulsivamente sobre o tumulo de Fred Weasley, George tinha olhar vazio mirando o túmulo do irmão e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, Angelina Johnson chorava ao seu lado, Harry estava consolando Ginny e Hermione consolava Ron.

Harry não havia visto Hayley desde que saíra do salão principal, queria saber onde ela estava. A Profª McGonagall havia lhe falado que Remus havia sido muito importante na vida da menina, ele podia imaginar que ela devia estar arrasada, ele havia participado bastante da vida da afilhada. Ele se agachou para dar o último adeus a Remus e Tonks e pode ouvir alguns soluços baixos.

- Hayley? – Harry perguntou receoso, ele agora tinha sua aparência normal de volta, não gostaria que ninguém achasse que ele era um insensível. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou no ombro da menina que parecia estar sobre o efeito de um feitiço desilusório.

- Eu não quero que ninguém me veja Harry – ela falou com a voz embargada, mas estava tentando ser forte.

- Você quer, hum, um abraço? – ele perguntou meio encabulado.

- Talvez mais tarde – ela olhou para o menino e viu que algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dele, ela limpou-as com a mão invisível de um jeito maternal, Harry se sentiu quente por dentro – acho que tem uma família inteira precisando de você no momento, que tal ir lá ajudá-los?

O menino assentiu e levantou para se juntar a Ginny novamente que agora soluçava tanto quanto a Sra. Weasley, ele abraçou a menina e acariciou seus cabelos, seus olhos se voltaram para o ponto onde ele achava que Hayley estava, provavelmente ela ainda estava lá, chorando, sozinha, de repente ele viu uma mão chegar perto do ponto onde ela estava, Profª McGonagall com lágrimas nos olhos puxou o invisível para o canto e desfez o feitiço, onde ela abraçou a menina. Outra mulher chegou perto dela com um menininho loiro de olhos violetas no colo, Andromeda estava chorando também e abraçou a menina falando algumas palavras que a adolescente concordou, ela pegou o menininho no colo que mudou a cor do cabelo para um vermelho bem forte, ela olhou para Harry e ele chegou perto deles, com olhos cheios de lágrimas ele pegou a criança desajeitadamente.

- É o nosso afilhado Harry – a menina disse com voz embargada – Temos que dar para ele uma mini-firebolt e várias bombas de bosta, temos que estar com ele no primeiro dia de aula dele e temos que sempre mandar cartas para ele com dicas de como azarar alguém sem ser pego.

Harry concordou, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto, o menino olhou para cima e viu ele, seus cabelos ficaram pretos e rebeldes e os olhos de um verde vivo, os 4 riram, Andromeda pegou a criança novamente quando ela começou a chorar com sono.

- Acho que talvez você precise de um abraço agora – Harry disse olhando para Hayley e sorrindo com compaixão, ela assentiu.

Ele ainda não a reconhecia como uma irmã, não por inteiro, mas ele adoraria tentar recriar uma família que foi separada a muito tempo, agora que o que os separou foi destruído.

* * *

**N/A:** 2º capítulooo, yey :D Ficou meio ruinzinho, mas eu tentei, queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que adicionaram a fic como favorita e que inscreveram(?) ela.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry andava pelos corredores vazios e destruídos de Hogwarts, ele tinha que tomar uma decisão rápida, passar os próximos 3 meses e meio com os Weasley e Hermione ou passar com Andromeda, seu afilhado e sua irmã. A resposta deveria ser meio óbvia, mas ele estava com muita vergonha de passar esse tempo com Andrômeda e Hayley, afinal, eram pessoas novas em sua vida, mas que ele tinha vontade de conhecer mais. Sua irmã o tinha convidado uma semana antes, quase todas as pessoas foram embora depois da cerimônia de enterro e o resto foi pouco depois, no castelo era praticamente ele e os fantasmas, claro que todos os professores ainda estavam lá, e Hayley, mas todos estavam tão ocupados que Harry quase não os via.

Hermione e Ron estavam na Austrália tentando recuperar a memória dos pais de Mione, eles provavelmente voltariam no dia seguinte e Harry tinha que ter decidido onde ficar até lá.

- Harry? – A menina de cabelos escuros e arrepiados tinha se aproximado tão sorrateiramente que ele nem tinha percebido – Tudo bem?

- Ah, hum, acho que sim.

- Bom, eu só vim avisar que eu já estou indo para casa, quer dizer, para a casa de Andrômeda, mas ela disse que eu poderia morar lá o tempo que quisesse então eu acho que eu poderia chamar a casa dela de minha casa...

Harry riu e ficou observando a menina enquanto ela tagarelava, desde que ele a conheceu ela estava sempre falando, nunca parava, o único dia em que ela estava quieta era no enterro, mas depois de uma hora ela voltou a falar. Dois dias antes Harry pegou a menina falando sozinha em um dos corredores do terceiro andar, quando ele perguntou com quem ela estava falando, ela disse que não estava falando com ninguém em especial, mas que o castelo era tão mágico que algum fantasma, quadro, armadura ou qualquer outra coisa a estaria ouvindo e talvez a responderia, Harry imediatamente se lembrou de Luna.

- E também tem um ótimo jardim, e um morro mais na frente onde da para voar sem preocupações, Andy me deixa usar a vassoura de Tonks, a vassoura que era dela – o brilho triste no olhar dela voltou, mas se foi rapidamente.

- Andy? – Harry perguntou, interrompendo a menina que ia voltar a falar.

- É como eu chamo a Andrômeda, é um nome muito longo, atrasa as minhas conversas – ela falou rindo.

- E como você conversa – Harry comentou baixinho olhando para a janela ao lado e sorrindo.

- Eu ouvi isso, _Rictusempra_. – Hayley falou rindo, depois Harry estava no chão se matando de rir pelo feitiço lançado pela irmã – Nunca fale que eu falo demais, eu não falo demais, eu só sou animada, e tenho muito assunto.

- Se... haha, você consi-siderar.. um BA-balde falante... hahaha, um ó-ótimo assunto! _Fi- Finite _– Ele parou de rir e se levantou ainda sorrindo.

- Seus amigos voltam da Austrália amanhã – ela falou mudando subitamente de assunto.

- É, eu ainda não me decidi onde eu vou – Harry parou e pensou por um tempo – Como você sabe que Ron e Mione estão na Austrália?

- Nunca deixe nada 'lível' perto de mim – ela falou rindo.

- Lível?

- É, de ler, você deixou uma carta em cima da sua cama, e não tinha como eu não ler...

- Potter dois! – Pirraça chegou gritando antes que Harry pudesse reclamar com a irmã pela invasão de privacidade – Você tem que ajudar a reconstruir o castelo, não tem como eu destruir uma coisa já destruída!

- Eu já fiz tudo o que eu podia Pirraça, você tirou todo aquele entulho dos gramados? – o poltergeist assentiu – Então vá falar com a Minerva e ela vai dizer o que você tem que fazer agora.

Ele fez uma cara amarrada e saiu flutuando pelo corredor, Harry ficou estático.

- Eu não acredito que ele te obedeceu – Ele falou impressionado.

- Ele não tem muita escolha, Hogwarts é a casa dele, e ele não pode sair daqui, então ele tem que ajudar. Mas voltando ao assunto – Ela olhou para ele severa – Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu falei?

- Han? – Ele olhou pra ela confuso.

- Não era um balde falante! – ela falou incomodada e ele começou a rir – Era um balde cacarejante e ele me deu muitos problemas.

- Harry! – Uma garota gritou atrás dele e ele sentiu um peso sobre os ombros dele, Hayley fez uma careta.

- Mione, não esmague ele assim – Ron falou rindo – Ela está muito feliz porque nós conseguimos recuperar a memória dos pais dela.

- Achei que vocês só iam voltar amanhã – Harry falou feliz.

- É, acabamos por voltar mais cedo, viemos de_ anião_! – Ron falou meio impressionado.

- É avião Ron – Hermione falou revirando os olhos – E aqui está o bichinho que você pediu Harry, não sabia que você gostava dessas coisas.

- Quê? – Harry perguntou confuso vendo o pequeno canguru de pelúcia que Hermione tinha entregado para ele, Hayley rapidamente pegou o bichinho e sorriu feliz.

- Desculpa Harry, mas eu peguei a carta antes que você mandasse e pedi para eles me trazerem um canguru de pelúcia, eu coleciono – Ela falou rindo da cara indignada do irmão.

- Então, vamos? – Ron falou rápido antes que Hermione abrisse a boca para brigar com a menina, desde que Harry havia falado que ela era sua irmã Hermione tem implicado com a menina.

- Ah – Harry falou meio confuso – Sabe o que é, eu ainda não me decidi para onde eu vou exatamente.

- Ah, eu andei pensando sobre isso – Hayley falou sorrindo e se dirigiu a Ron – Você mora em Ottery St. Catchpole não é? – Ele assentiu – Andy mora em Exeter, é pertinho, da para ir voando, mas só se você não quiser aparatar, claro. Eu também tenho que correr dessa escola antes que a vovó me dê mais coisas para fazer.

- Então eu acho que vou para a casa dos Weasley – Harry falou confuso, ela não queria que ele ficasse na casa de Andromeda?

- Eu vou para o Brasil agora, vou pegar minhas coisas que eu larguei lá no orfanato, Remus e Dora me adotaram ano passado – ela falou tentando sorrir – então eu estou livre do orfanato, claro que eles não sabem das atuais, hum, circunstâncias deles, e nem precisam saber, mas eu estou como dependente da Andy nos registros, ou alguma coisa parecida, do Ministério.

Ela pegou uma caneta do fundo do bolso apontou a varinha para ela e murmurou "_Portus_".

- Te vejo amanhã ou depois, eu vou dar uma passada na casa dos Weasley – A chave de portal começou a brilhar e ela se foi.

- Acho que agente deveria ir indo também Harry – Hermione falou e segurou a mão de Harry e Ron para aparatarem n'A Toca

Hayley foi à casa dos Weasley dois dias depois, parecia um pouco abatida, mas ao ver Harry seu rosto se iluminou. A senhora Weasley tinha amado a menina e vivia dizendo como ela era um anjo e que ela devia passar a noite lá n'A Toca quando ficava muito tarde e ela ainda estava lá.

No fim de junho Hayley acabou por aceitar um desses convites da senhora Weasley e ficou para dormir, Harry desconfiou da irmã, nesse último mês ele havia percebido que a menina era do tipo de pessoa que não fazia nada sem ter alguma coisa em troca.

- Você pode ficar no quarto com Ginevra e Hermione querida – A senhora Weasley falou carinhosa e a menina sorriu docemente.

- Você podia ser atriz – Harry comentou quando a senhora Weasley subiu.

- Eu? – a menina fingiu surpresa mais acabou rindo – É uma técnica muito fácil sabe, você tem que realmente acreditar que não está fazendo nada de errado, pelo menos naquele momento.

- Certo, mas porque você vai ficar aqui hoje? – Harry perguntou olhando desconfiado para ela, que pareceu realmente ofendida.

- Você acha que eu quero ficar aqui por algum interesse pessoal? – Ela falou ainda parecendo ofendida e Harry concordou, sabendo que ela estava fingindo – Bom, não é tão pessoal assim o interesse, mas é, eu estou precisando de um pouco de diversão.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Nada demais – ela viu o olhar descrente do irmão – Eu não vou explodir ou destruir nada da casa, nem a casa inteira.

- Tudo bem então. Mas...

- Querida, você já pode subir, Hermione e Ginevra já estão se preparando para dormir – A senhora Weasley falou – Se você quiser minha filha pode te emprestar um pijama.

- Não precisa senhora Weasley – ela fez um aceno com a varinha e um short e uma blusa apareceram no ar e caíram nos braços dela – Aqui tem um.

Ela piscou e subiu para o quarto, Hermione ainda era muito antipática com ela e Ginny era um pouco mal-humorada, mas não ignorava ela.

- Oi – Hayley falou sorrindo e entrando no quarto, já com o pijama.

- Boa noite – Hermione falou depois de um mal-humorado 'oi' das duas.

Hayley simplesmente sorriu e se deitou.

No dia seguinte ela acordou com Ginny sacudindo ela e falando que estava na hora do café. Hayley conjurou uma bermuda jeans e uma bata branca e colocou os chinelos brancos que ela já estava usando ontem.

- Bom dia – ela falou sorrindo para Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley.

- Ah, Hayley, estava mesmo te esperando – ela olhou surpresa para o senhor Weasley – você poderia me dizer qual é a função de uma _pranta de surf_?

- Uma prancha de surf? – o homem assentiu com os olhinhos brilhando e tentou mostrar menos animação com o olhar reprovador da senhora Weasley – Serve para surfar, as pessoas ficam em pé na prancha e quando as ondas vêm, a prancha vai junto, eles fazem competições, quem cai muito geralmente perde.

- Isso é muito inteligente – o senhor Weasley falou – e é um esporte para os trouxas?

- Ah sim, tem gente que vive só surfando – ela falou rindo mais ainda da excitação do homem.

- Ótimo Arthur, agora coma antes que os seus ovos esfriem. Você quer ovos com bacon também querida?

- Só os ovos, por favor – ela serviu uma enorme porção e a menina ficou surpresa.

- Eu acho que a Hayley não come tanto assim senhora Weasley – Harry falou segurando a risada ao ver a cara horrorizada da menina para o monte de ovos no prato.

- Ah não, sem problemas – ela falou um pouco nervosa.

- Você está muito magra querida, vocês 3 estão na verdade – ela falou adicionando Ginny e Hermione na conversa – Esse último ano foi muito difícil e todas vocês acabaram ficando muito magras.

Hayley riu baixinho da senhora pensando que não tinha como ela saber que ela sempre havia sido magra daquele jeito sendo que só havia conhecido ela a poucos meses.

- Eu faço muito exercício – ela falou sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Você joga quadribol? – Ginny perguntou interessada.

- Jogo como artilheira, vou tentar entrar para a equipe da casa que eu entrar – ela falou sorrindo.

- Você ainda não sabe em que casa está? – Ron perguntou surpreso – Mas você vai para a Grifinória não é? Harry é seu irmão e está lá, seus pais estiveram lá.

- Bom – a menina respondeu meio cautelosa – Dumbledore uma vez me disse que eu poderia entrar para a Sonserina.

O senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam alheios a conversa dos outros por isso não mostraram reação alguma, mas Harry empalideceu um pouco, Ron abriu a boca incrédulo, Hermione ficou pensativa e Ginny ficou séria.

- Mas tem algumas pessoas legais na Sonserina – ao ver o olhar incrédulo dos outros ela completou, com um brilho um pouco estranho no olhar – o Draco é legal.

- Tudo o que ele tem de bonito é coberto pela estupidez e covardia dele e ele ainda é um traidor – Ginny falou para a menina, respondendo ao brilho estranho no olhar dela. Hayley fez meio que um bico e uma cara mimada. Harry ficou um pouco perturbado por Ginny ter chamado Malfoy de bonito

- Ele me pareceu tão legal em Hogwarts, tinha uma aparência meio doentia, mas todo mundo estava assim.

- Você acha o Malfoy bonito? – Harry perguntou espantado e um pouco alterado – Você não vai sair com ele, não pode!

- A é? E quem vai me impedir? Você? – ela falou rindo, mas ao ver a cara séria de Harry ficou séria também – Então agora eu tenho mais um motivo para sair com ele essa tarde.

- O que? – Harry se segurava para não gritar, o senhor e a senhora Weasley ainda estavam concentrados em sua conversa – Você não pode sair com ele! É, é... perigoso!

- Claro que não é! – ela falou com raiva – Nós vamos nos encontrar em um bar trouxa e não vai ser você que vai me impedir.

Foi quando Hermione viu um furo nessa história, Draco Malfoy nunca iria a um bar trouxa. Quando ela abriu a boca para contestar Hayley pisou no pé dela, ela sentiu um feitiço silenciador sendo lançado nela.

- E agora eu vou para o quarto, Mione e Ginny vão me ajudar a escolher a roupa – Hayley falou puxando as duas com uma força que elas nunca imaginariam que ela teria – Muito obrigada pelo café senhora Weasley.

A senhora assentiu sem prestar muita atenção, Hayley subiu para o quarto de Ginny e trancou a porta com um feitiço e usou o _Abaffiato _na porta.

- Você não vai para um bar trouxa com Draco Malfoy – Hermione falou nervosa – Todos sabem que ele nunca entraria em um bar trouxa.

- Você não vai sair com o Malfoy então? – Ginny perguntou.

- Ah, vou, mas nós não vamos para um bar trouxa, e não é um encontro, é só uma saída entre amigos, nada demais – ela fingiu pensar por um momento e continuou – Sabe, ele é muito depressivo, o Draco, acho que tem algo haver com esse negócio de ser um ex-comensal.

- Ainda não acho que você deveria sair com ele, sozinha, só você e ele – Ginny falou.

- Você devia estar me agradecendo, eu estou fazendo isso por você

- Como assim?

- Bom, você vai poder ficar sozinha com o Harry – Hayley falou sorrindo – Eu prefiro você àquela tal de Romilda Vane, a menina ficou me importunando durante meia hora sobre informações sobre o Harry e bla bla bla. E como não é muito comum eu ter uma família, quando eu arranjo uma eu fico bem ciumenta, a Dora me subornou com um ingresso para um show das Esquisitonas, foi muito legal.

- Mas a Mione e Ron ainda vão estar aqui – ela falou meio vermelha, mas Hermione começou a ficar vermelha também.

- Ah não, eles vão sair – Hayley falou rindo – E para um encontro de verdade, em Hogsmeade, tudo bem romântico.

- Como você sabe disso? – Hermione perguntou vermelha.

- Eu estava na cozinha quando ele te convidou, vocês que não me viram e eu estava lá primeiro.

Hermione ficou brigando com ela até a hora do almoço, mas não comentou nada do plano de Hayley, ela até ficou um pouco menos raivosa quando a menina disse que adicionou um capítulo em um livro que Ron tinha: "_12 Maneiras Infalíveis de Encantar Bruxas_" e ela garantiu que ele tinha lido e que faria o encontro deles ser melhor ainda.

- Andy! – Hayley pulou na mulher de cabelos negros que entrou pela porta dos Weasley na hora do almoço.

- Cuidado com o Teddy – ela falou rindo – Você ainda vai matar esse menino.

- Nunca, não é Tedvsky – ela falou rindo e mexendo nos cabelos, agora ruivos e crespos, dele.

- Hey Ted – Harry falou pegando o menino no colo – Oi Andy.

- Olá Harry – Andrômeda falou, apesar de se parecer muito com Bellatrix ela era um amor de pessoa e se importava muito com Hayley e Ted, como se fossem seus próprios filhos e meio que eram.

Eles se sentaram e começaram a almoçar a maravilhosa comida da senhora Weasley, Andrômeda contava das novidades do mundo bruxo, o senhor Weasley estava a par do que acontecia no Ministério, mas Andrômeda andava pesquisando mais sobre as coisas externas, sobre os comensais que ainda fugiam e iam para o exterior.

- Andy – Hayley perguntou de repente depois que todos os assuntos tinham acabado e a mesa tinha ficado em silêncio, Hermione e Ginny já haviam se levantado – O que você acha de gatos?

- Gatos? – ela perguntou rindo – Nós já temos a Ginger lá em casa Hayley.

- Não, você tem uma gata, eu tenho – ela parou e ficou pensando – Bom, tinha a Dona Pernas, a aranha que morava no meu quarto, mas você matou ela, então eu não tenho nenhum bichinho.

- E você quer um gato? – ela perguntou um pouco mais séria – Se você tiver um você que vai cuidar dele, nem banho eu vou dar no bicho, e nada fedido entra na minha casa.

- Certo – ela assentiu com uma continência – Então eu vou me retirar da mesa e vou me arrumar para sair.

Ela riu do olhar reprovador de Harry e subiu correndo as escadas e entrou no quarto de Ginny bem na hora em que Hermione ia saindo, ela estava com os cabelos crespos de sempre, uma calça jeans de lavagem clara e uma blusa magenta com algum desenho branco um pouco desbotado e tênis brancos. Hayley parou na porta petrificada, impedindo a menina de sair.

- Você já vai? – Ela perguntou chocada e lançou um olhar desesperado para Ginny que apenas sufocou uma risadinha.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas já vou sim – Hermione disse grossa.

- Você vai assim? Com essa roupa? E com esse cabelo? Para um ENCONTRO? – Hayley estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso meio incompreensível.

- Eu estou feia? – Hermione perguntou, pela primeira vez mostrando nervosismo e hesitação.

Hayley suspirou e puxou a menina para dentro do quarto.

- Isso só vai levar alguns minutos – Ela falou um pouco nervosa, pensando no que fazer. Ao mesmo tempo ela lançou um olhar reprovador para Ginny, como se fosse culpa dela pela amiga estar se vestindo daquele jeito.

- Não olhe assim pra mim, o máximo que eu consegui foi que ela usasse um gloss, que ela aparentemente tirou – Ginny falou rindo.

- Hermione – Hayley sentou ela em uma cadeira e aproximou o rosto do dela de uma forma bem ameaçadora – Se você quiser que o seu namoro dure mais do que um mês, considerando que o Ron realmente te ame, que é o que parece, você vai sentar nessa cadeira e vai ficar quietinha enquanto eu te arrumo.

Hayley pegou a varinha e fez um floreio complicado e o cabelo de Hermione foi crescendo até parar no chão, Ginny abafou um grito e Hermione soltou uma exclamação.

- O que você fez? – ela perguntou horrorizada.

- Fiz o seu cabelo crescer – Ela falou calmamente – agora eu só vou cortar, depois é melhor você ir em um salão para arrumar o corte, mas NUNCA mais corte o seu cabelo nos ombros, e você não pode pentear ele com escova, só com pente.

Ela conjurou uma tesoura de cortar cabelo e cortou os cabelos de Hermione um pouco acima da cintura, com uma franja que batia na metade do rosto dela, dividida de lado, com outro floreio os cabelos dela ficaram molhados e Hayley conjurou um creme e passou nos cabelos longos dela, ela pegou um pente que Ginny ofereceu a ela e começou a pentear.

- Okay, agora_ Abaffiato_ – Com outro floreio ela conjurou um secador portátil e uma escova – Bom, ele não é muito bom já que é a pilhas, mas ajuda bastante em situações desesperadoras, como essa. Uma amiga minha no Brasil tinha o cabelo igual ao seu e eu fiquei horas ouvindo o cabeleireiro dando uma bronca nela e ensinando ela como cuidar daquele tipo de cabelo.

Hayley ficou mais de uma hora secando o cabelo de Hermione para que ficasse ondulado e com a franja lisa, no final ela estava suada e cansada.

- Agora eu estou atrasada para o meu encontro e você ainda tem que trocar de roupa e se maquiar.

- Eu não acho que eu precise me maquiar Hay – Hermione falou um pouco tímida, Hayley ficou impressionada com o apelido, o plano estava saindo exatamente como ela queria.

- Usa isso aqui Mione – Ginny falou se pronunciando, ela estendeu uma blusa de manga curta de cor verde escura simples e estendeu uma capa preta detalhada e bonita – Uma das minhas mil tias me deu de aniversário, mas acho que você poderia mudar a cor desse sapato _Tinctus Calciatus Atra_.

O sapato ficou preto e Hayley deu um pulo de alegria, ela passou um rímel nos cílios de Hermione e um pouco de pó, fez uma diferença significante aos olhos delas, Ron provavelmente não notaria.

- Ótimo, você está maravilhosa, Ron vai ter pedir em casamento hoje, com certeza – Hayley falou rindo, ela olhou para o relógio e conjurou uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa sem mangas branca e uma capa cinza escura, ela trocou de roupa rapidamente passou um pó e um rímel e falou – Vamos, eu tenho que ir também.

As três desceram, Hermione estava extremamente vermelha e Ginny e Hayley riam da cara dela.

- Wow – Harry soltou uma exclamação quando viu Hermione descendo – O que você fez com a minha amiga Hayley?

- Nada que eu já não tenha feito antes – Hayley falou sorrindo – E eu já vou, estou muito atrasada. E Ron? Tente algum elogio é melhor do que babar.

Ginny riu junto com Hayley e Harry da cara do irmão. Ron estava estático olhando para Hermione, que ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- É... – Ron tentava falar com muita dificuldade, o que fazia os outros três rirem mais ainda – Você, lindamaravilhosaperfeita.

Nem Hayley, Harry e Ginny entenderam o que ele quis dizer, mas aparentemente Hermione entendeu porque sorriu muito feliz para os três.

- Bom, eu já vou indo – Hayley disse dando um beijo na testa do irmão – Vejo vocês amanhã! TCHAU ANDY, SENHORA WEASLEY E SENHOR WEASLEY!

Ela andou até o limite do feitiço de proteção ouvindo os tchaus dos três que estavam na sala e aparatou no Beco Diagonal, onde Draco já a esperava, com cabelos pretos.

- Você acha mesmo que vai enganar alguém só mudando a cor do seu cabelo? – Ela perguntou rindo atrás dele, o menino ficou pálido.

- Hayley! – ele falou aliviado – Você está atrasada.

- E você é mal educado – Ela falou séria – Damas demoram para se arrumar.

Ele rolou os olhos e saiu andando pela rua, parecia muito nervoso.

- Aonde nós vamos? – Hayley perguntou curiosa – Você não vai me levar para algum lugar como a Travessa do Tranco ou coisa assim né? Nem a Floreios e Borrões eu espero! Você me convenceu a vir aqui e é bom que seja bem divertido.

- Você fala muito – Ele comentou com um meio sorriso.

- E você reclama muito – Ela rebateu rindo – Pra onde você está me levando Draco, me fala, por favor!

- Você já vai ver – Ele falou com um sorriso misterioso.

Eles continuaram andando, passaram pela antiga sorveteria (ainda destruída) Florean Fortescue, Malfoy virou um pouco mais a frente em uma loja chamada Animais Mágicos.

- Por que paramos aqui? – Hayley perguntou curiosa, ela pretendia passar em uma loja de animais depois que o menino levasse ela para o lugar que ele tinha falado.

- É que – ele começou a ficar um pouco vermelho e Hayley ficou impressionada – Você comentou que queria muito um gato, então eu pensei em te dar um gato, sabe, como agradecimento.

- Agradecimento? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Você ajudou a minha família com aquele negócio de anistia – ele falou ficando mais vermelho.

- Mas eu não decidi isso, eu certamente perdoaria vocês, mas eu não tomei essa decisão – ela falou confusa, o menino ficou mais vermelho e tentou se explicar.

- V-você, foi legal comigo, com a minha família, queria agradecer por isso.

- Que fofo – ela falou rindo, o que deixou o menino mais vermelho – Acho que ninguém nunca viu o grande Draco Malfoy tão vermelho assim.

- Ninguém nunca me deixou tão envergonhado – ele falou um pouco mais descontraído – Então, vamos entrar?

- Claro – a menina falou feliz.

A loja era pequena, o espaço da parede era ocupado por gaiolas, e os seus ocupantes piavam agitados com a chegada de novas pessoas, havia alguns gatos adultos andando pela loja, mas Hayley focou sua atenção no canto da loja, que tinha uma gaiola com vários filhotes de gato dentro. Ela se aproximou da gaiola e viu o amontoado de gatinhos, tinham de todas as cores, laranjas, marrons, pretos, brancos, malhados, tigrados, pintados... e ela podia jurar que viu um com o nariz verde, mas um em especial chamou a atenção dela, um branco com manchas quase pretas e vários fios brancos mais grossos saiam dele, parecia com o gato que ela tinha tido quando bebê, antes de parte da sua casa ser explodida e seus pais serem mortos.

- Draco – ela chamou o menino que estava conversando com a vendedora – eu quero aquele ali.

- Esse preto e branco?

- É branco e preto, esse mesmo – ela falou sorrindo vendo a vendedora pegando o gatinho e dando para ela – e esse vai ser o Draco.

- Quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- O nome do gato vai ser Draco – ela falou rindo – Não é você que está me dando? É uma homenagem.

- Estou lisonjeado – ele falou sarcástico enquanto pagava a vendedora – e se ele for ela.

- Ai vai ser engraçado – ela falou rindo.

- É um macho – a vendedora falou – O último da ninhada.

- Viu, menos vergonha pra você – Ela sorriu e saiu da loja – E agora, onde vamos?

- Você quer tomar alguma coisa – Draco parecia um pouco nervoso – Eu não acho que eu possa entrar no Caldeirão Furado, mesmo com esse cabelo.

- Simples, vamos a um bar trouxa – Ele fez uma careta e ela fechou a cara – Qual é, está na hora de você superar essa fobia.

Ela segurou na mão dele e os dois aparataram em frente a um Hard Rock Cafe.

- Isso não parece muito bom – ele falou com um olhar de desaprovação devido aos vários trouxas no café – E eu acho que você não pode entrar com um gato ai, e nós não estamos com roupas trouxas.

- Tirando a capa eu estou lindamente trouxa – Hayley falou sorridente e puxou Draco para um beco ao lado – É só eu conjurar um casaco e usar um feitiço expansivo para colocar o Draco no bolso de dentro. E eu acho que eu posso ajeitar as suas roupas.

Por baixo da capa Draco usava uma blusa de gola alta com mangas compridas, a blusa cinza era abotoada de um jeito que parecia a roupa de um antigo soldado americano, a calça era da mesma cor e ele usava sapatos pretos, o vento do começo do verão estava forte, "_mas não tão frio assim_" Hayley pensou.

- Fica ai – Ela falou e fez um aceno no ar, um cardigan marrom caiu nos braços dela, com outro aceno, a capa foi embora – Eu já volto, cuide do Draco.

Ela entrou no cafe e se dirigiu a pequena loja que tinha lá dentro, ela escolheu uma blusa branca com mangas que tinha escrito Hard Rock Cafe em baixo, a blusa mais discreta da loja. Hayley pagou e voltou para o beco.

- Veste isso – ela riu da cara de nojo de Draco – Era a mais discreta que tinha, se você entrar com essa calça e esse sapato fica só estranho, e isso é normal, mas se você entrar com essa blusa, as pessoas vão te internar.

Draco suspirou e Hayley saiu do beco, ela ouviu ele lançando um feitiço para que trouxas não passassem. Menos de um minuto depois ele saiu com uma cara de extremo nojo.

- Sério, essa fobia é quase doentia – Hayley falou sorrindo.

- Guarde logo o gato no seu bolso antes que eu saia correndo.

- Ah, esse casaco não tem bolso – ela falou rindo, com um aceno discreto no ar uma bolsa grande e branca apareceu – Pronto, ele pode arranhar o quanto quiser, eu odeio essa bolsa.

Eles entraram no cafe e sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada. A tarde em si foi muito calma, tirando os olhares de nojo que Draco dava para a comida, eles se divertiram muito.

- Muito obrigada Draco – Hayley falou depois de pagar a conta – Eu me diverti muito hoje. Obrigada pelo Draquinho também.

- É, tirando que estávamos em um lugar trouxa foi bem legal – ele falou meio envergonhado – E eu realmente acho que você devia mudar o nome desse gato.

- Não, o nome dele está ótimo assim – ela falou rindo e deu um beijo na bochecha dele – Tchau, te vejo depois.

Ela aparatou na frente do portão da casa de Andromeda. Ela entrou na casa e viu Andromeda dormindo com Teddy no seu colo brincando de mudar a cor do cabelo.

- Oi pestinha – Hayley falou baixo pegando Teddy no colo – Você deu uma canseira na vovó foi?

Ele riu como se concordasse e ela o levou para o seu quarto. Colocou ele apoiado na parede para sentar, com 3 meses ele ainda não conseguia se apoiar sozinho.

- Olha só o que eu tenho aqui – ela pegou o gato de dentro da bolsa e colocou na frente dele, Teddy deu um grande sorriso e fez seu cabelo ficar preto e branco que nem o gato – Esse é o Draco, ele é um bebezinho que nem você.

Enquanto Hayley falava e brincava com os dois o dia foi passando, já era noite quando Andromeda entrou desesperada no quarto.

- Teddy! – ela falou aliviada – Que susto você me deu, eu dormi demais.

- Eu acho melhor você contratar uma babá para te ajudar quando eu for para Hogwarts Andy, você já não está tão nova sabe? – ela falou rindo e entregando o bebê para ela – ele não deu o menor trabalho, um amorzinho. E olha – ela levantou o gato na altura dos olhos de Andy – Esse é o Draco!

- Deixa eu adivinhar, meu querido sobrinho te deu? – ela falou com sarcasmo se dirigindo a cozinha com Hayley atrás.

- É, como agradecimento por tratar ele bem, acho que ele é um ótimo amigo, e eu convenci ele a ir no Hard Rock, legal não? – ela falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ele realmente deve gostar de você para ir no Hard Rock com você, eu posso imaginar a educação anti-trouxa que esse menino teve – ela falou rindo – E onde você vai colocar as coisas do gato?

- Que coisas? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Caixa de areia, comida, pratinho – Andy foi falando uma lista e quando viu a cara confusa da menina deu um suspiro derrotado – Você não comprou nada para ele não é? Nem comida?

- Eu não sabia que tinha que comprar, eu achava que já tinha aqui – ela falou ainda confusa.

- Mas é comida de gato adulto, não pode dar isso para um filhote, eu vou dar um jeito hoje, mas amanhã você vai ter que sair para comprar – Ela falou severa.

- Sim senhora – Hayley falou botando o gato no chão e lavando as mãos – Que tal um jantar romântico para nós três hoje?

- Ótimo – Andy falou rindo – Não se esqueça das velas.

Hayley riu e foi arrumar a mesa, elas jantaram e botaram o Teddy para dormir, Andromeda dormiu logo depois e Hayley dormiu depois de lavar e guardar toda a louça do jantar. No dia seguinte Hayley acordou cedo e voltou na loja do Beco Diagonal e comprou as coisas para Draco. A tarde ela aparatou na casa dos Weasley.

- Oi Harry – ela falou sorrindo ao ver o irmão no jardim junto com Ron – o que vocês estão fazendo?

- Desgnomizando o jardim – Ron falou – quer ajudar?

- Eu passo, obrigada – ela falou rindo e colocou o gato na frente dos dois para que vissem ele – Esse é Draco, o Draco que me deu ele.

- Jura, eu nunca adivinharia se você não falasse – Harry falou emburrado.

- Você deveria me agradecer, como foi a sua tarde ontem com a Ginny? SO-ZI-NHOS? – ela perguntou e falou bem devagar e pausadamente a última palavra, Harry ficou vermelho – A Molly foi fazer compras ontem a tarde que eu sei.

Antes que ele respondesse ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e correu para dentro da casa, dando um rápido oi para a senhora Weasley e subindo as escadas indo até o quarto de Ginny onde ela e Hermione conversavam.

- Me contem tudo – ela falou empolgada botando Draco no chão, ao ver o olhar das meninas ela falou – Esse é Draco, o Draco que me deu como agradecimento por ser legal ou coisa assim... Mas não enrolem, me contem o que rolou ontem.

- Ron me levou para Hogsmeade e foi maravilhoso – Hermione começou a falar com os olhos brilhando – Ele tinha feito um piquenique vocês acreditam nisso? Ronald preparando um piquenique?

Hayley riu e já pode imaginar o resto do encontro, ela olhou para Ginny que corou um pouco e começou a falar.

- Nós ficamos muito sem graça no começo, até eu – ela falou surpresa com ela mesma – Ele que tomou a iniciativa e me beijou, e bem, nós estávamos sozinhos em casa, então...

- NÃO! – Hayley gritou surpresa, Hermione aparentemente ainda não sabia da história porque estava tão chocada quanto Hayley – Ele é meu irmão! Meu irmãozinho!

- Mas não aconteceu nada – Ginny falou um pouco brava – Nós estávamos quase lá e Charlie chegou estragando tudo, agente se arrumou rápido e correu lá para baixo.

Hermione e Hayley pularam da cama com uma cara de nojo, Ginny riu delas.

- Quem é Charlie? – Hayley perguntou curiosa.

- Meu segundo irmão mais velho, ele trabalha com dragões na Romênia, ele veio passar um tempo aqui, férias ou coisa assim – Ginny falou indiferente.

Elas conversaram sobre mais alguns assuntos banais até quando Harry e Ron chegaram no quarto, depois de um tempo Hayley começou a ser deixada de lado, Ron encarava Hermione abobalhado, ela tinha ficado muito mais bonita apenas com uma mudança no cabelo, e a própria tentava conversar sério com Hayley, e Ginny e Harry estavam se olhando pelo canto do olho e rindo.

- O papo está muito legal, mas eu preciso alimentar o Draco – Hayley falou se levantando – Onde tem algum pires para eu usar como pratinho, eu lavo depois.

- Na parte de cima do armário em cima da pia – Ginny falou sem prestar muita atenção.

Hayley falou um 'Ok' e desceu com Draco no colo. Ela abriu a porta do armário "_É alto até para mim_" ela pensou e pegou uma banqueta meio bamba que estava ali perto e subiu.

- Vamos ver... – Hayley falou procurando entre os pratos – Pires, pires, aqui!

Ela levantou o braço muito rápido e se desequilibrou, ela se preparou para cair e se quebrar toda, quando ela sentiu um par de mãos fortes segurando a cintura dela e colocando ela sentada na cadeira.

- Cuidado – Um homem ruivo e forte falou, ele tinha tantas sardas juntas que parecia até moreno e as mãos eram cheias de calos, em seu braço direito tinha uma queimadura que parecia dolorida –Você é a Hayley não é? Sou Charlie.

- O seu braço – Hayley ignorou a simpatia dele – Não está doendo?

- Ah, não eu já estou acostumado com isso – Ele falou rindo – Porque você não pegou esse prato com a varinha?

- Ah, eu deixei lá em cima – ela falou um pouco sem graça – Me empresta a sua rapidinho?

Ele assentiu e entregou a varinha para ela, Hayley fez um floreio e um tubo branco apareceu no ar e parou na mão dela, ela pegou um pouco da pasta amarelada e passou no braço dele, surpreendendo o rapaz.

- Meu afilhado se queimava muito, agente não sabia bem como, ele aparecia com queimaduras na mão, o médico disse que era provavelmente alguma coisa que ele tocava – Hayley comentou rindo da cara surpresa dele – Essa pomada é ótima para isso. Enfim, nós acabamos descobrindo que o antigo caranguejo de fogo do avô dele estava escondido no berço e o pequeno Teddy agarrava ele a noite. Pronto.

- Obrigado – ele sorriu.

- Ginny me falou que você trabalha com dragões na Romênia – Hayley falou tentando puxar assunto enquanto servia um pouco de comida para Draco, não queria nem saber o tipo de orgia que estava acontecendo no quarto da filha mais nova dos Weasley – Isso é muuuito legal, mas você devia tomar mais cuidado.

- Eu tomo – ele falou rindo e puxou outra cadeira para se sentar – Mas alguns dragões não tomam cuidado com agente, na verdade eu acho que eles se divertem com isso, fazem algum tipo de competição para ver quantos eles queimam.

- Eu acho que vou pegar minha vassoura lá em cima – Hayley falou de repente levantando e rindo – Eu não quero voltar para aquele quarto um segundo mais tarde e eu realmente fico preocupada com o meu irmãozinho.

- Você joga Quadribol? – Charlie perguntou com um brilho empolgado no olhar, tentando ignorar outras partes da frase dela.

- Sou a melhor artilheira que Hogwarts vai ter a chance de ter – ela falou piscando um olho – Você quer jogar? Quer que eu pegue a vassoura de Ginny?

- Claro, faz um bom tempo que eu não pego em uma goles e fico jogando no ar como um bom rapaz bruxo – Eles dois riram.

Hayley subiu pensando em como Charlie era diferente de Ron, ele era com certeza mais esperto, "_e bonito_" ela pensou rindo, ela bateu na porta do quarto e abriu sem esperar uma resposta. Draco vinha atrás brincando com um fio solto da calça dela.

- MERLIN ME ABENÇOE! – Hayley exclamou depois de um longo palavrão – Tem pessoas na casa, PESSOAS INOCENTES!

Harry ficou vermelho e saiu de cima de Ginny vestindo a blusa e fechando a braguilha, Ginny abaixou o vestido, os dois estavam muito vermelhos. Hayley estava igualmente vermelha, mas mais de raiva, e também estava chocada principalmente com o fato de que seu irmão estava "animadinho", quando ela percebeu isso ela soltou outro longo palavrão.

- Isso é demais para mim – Ela falou extremamente chocada – Vocês realmente deviam se controlar mais sabe, pelo menos pesquisem alguns métodos anticoncepcionais ou coisa assim. Tchau.

Ela pegou as vassouras, a goles e sua varinha, que estava em cima da cômoda, e saiu correndo depois de bater a porta.

- Vamos – ela falou puxando a manga de Charlie no meio do caminho ela tinha ficado mais nervosa depois de pensar por um momento onde estariam Ron e Hermione, ela correu até o topo do morro ainda puxando a manga de Charlie – Desculpa, eu acabei de presenciar algumas cenas não muito legais, nada legais, nada mesmo. E... NÃO!

Charlie se assustou com o grito que a menina deu, mas ele conseguiu entender o que ela quis dizer antes e ficou um pouco nervoso, Ginny era sua irmãzinha mais nova afinal.

- O Draco está lá dentro – Ela falou chocada – eu deixei meu bebê no meio de um monte de cães vira-latas para ser comido. _Accio Draco_! _Accio Draco_! _Accio Draco_! Ah, não funciona! Por que eu fui subir com ele?

- Quem é Draco? – ele perguntou confuso, pensando em Draco Malfoy.

- Meu gato – ela falou chorosa – Dentro daquele quarto, só um filhote, no meio daquele lugar... Não puro...

- Ele é bem pequeno eu acho que o Feitiço Convocatório talvez funcione mais perto – ele falou inseguro, também não queria ir lá – Eu sei que Harry é seu irmão, mas eu realmente quero bater nele agora.

- Eu quero bater nele agora – ela falou um pouco histérica – essa é realmente uma ótima maneira de fortalecer os laços com meu irmão. Eu tenho certeza que meu pai estaria se matando de rir se estivesse aqui, e provavelmente chamaria Sirius para ver o show.

Ela subiu na vassoura e deu impulso até um pouco debaixo da janela do quarto de Ginny. Charlie não teve muita coragem para ir até lá.

- _Accio Draco_! – ela falou com força e o gatinho veio miando para o colo dela – Que booom, eu sei que você deve estar um pouco traumatizado, mas isso passa, eu também estou chocada. Nunca mais esqueço de você, prometo!

Ela colocou o gato na grama fofa e sentou no chão.

- Acho que essa foi uma das experiências mais traumáticas da minha vida – Hayley falou com o olhar distante e com um sorriso debochado – Mais do que quando eu abracei o mendigo errado.

- Abraçou o mendigo errado? Como assim? – Charlie perguntou rindo.

- Remus era meu padrinho e como ele queria fazer parte da minha vida ele se vestia de mendigo e fingia morar em uma praça na frente do orfanato onde eu morava, ele falava em inglês comigo, me contava algumas histórias malucas só para reforçar a idéia de mendigo louco – Ela falou rindo – Nossa relação era bem maluca, já que minha primeira língua era o Português e eu não era expert em inglês. Então um dia eu vi um mendigo de costas e pulei nele, eu fui assaltada, mas é claro que Remus pegou minhas coisas de volta.

- Eu sinto muito – Charlie falou triste – Por ele, e por Tonks.

- É, mas eles morreram esperando deixar um mundo melhor para o filho deles – Hayley falou sorrindo triste – Sinto muito pelo seu irmão também.

Charlie assentiu e eles ficaram quietos encarando a grama por um curto tempo, até Hayley quebrar o silêncio.

- Vamos jogar – ela disse quicando a goles na cabeça dele e subindo na vassoura.

Eles ficaram jogando e se divertindo por um tempo até que o sol começou a se por, Hayley pegou o gatinho que dormia confortavelmente a sombra de um arbusto e eles entraram na casa.

- Você! – Hayley falou apontando para Harry que estava sentado na mesa com Ginny, parecendo um pouco perturbado – Nosso pai provavelmente te daria um tapinha nas costas, assim como Sirius, mas no meu dever de irmã mais velha eu devo dizer que eu estou muito desapontada com a sua falta de romantismo.

Harry olhou estranho para ela e Charlie fechou a cara. Ginny puxou o irmão para a sala enquanto ele iniciava uma discussão.

- Você não está brava comigo? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

- Por que eu estaria? Não é como se eu tivesse algum motivo para isso, pelo menos eu não peguei vocês no ato, isso seria ruim – Hayley falou rindo e deixando Harry vermelho – E vocês podiam ter tirado o meu pobre bebê do quarto.

- Nós ficamos assustados quando uma bola de pêlos voou pela janela – Harry falou um pouco mais descontraído.

- Meu gato não é uma bola de pêlos, e onde estão Hermione e Ron? – ela perguntou com uma cara horrorizada.

- Hermione levou ele em uma cidade próxima para tomar picolé ou alguma coisa assim – Harry falou rindo – mas enfim, eu e Ginny resolvemos ir com mais calma, só para você saber.

- Ótimo, porque se fosse a senhora Weasley ou até Ron ou Charlie a ter entrado naquele quarto, você provavelmente nunca seria capaz de reproduzir novamente – ela falou rindo e Harry engoliu a seco.

- Você viu a cara dele para mim? Ele é um sujeito bem grande sabe? Se ele resolver me odiar...

- Medo, meu querido irmão?

- Claro! Ele lida com dragões, ele pode me quebrar em dois num piscar de olhos! – Harry falou desesperado.

- Não se preocupe, duvido que ele faça isso – Hayley falou rindo – Acho melhor eu ir indo, vou me despedir dos dois.

Hayley entrou na sala e esperou um pouquinho os gritos dos dois abaixarem.

- A Molly acabou de chegar – ela falou um pouco alto e parecendo descontraída, os dois se calaram imediatamente – Brincadeira, era só para eu me despedir de vocês, tchau!

Ela deu um abraço em Ginny e sussurrou no ouvido dela "Vá pensando no que fazer para conseguir o meu perdão, ele ainda é meu irmãozinho" ela fez uma cara estranha e assentiu. Hayley deu um beijo na bochecha de Charlie e abraçou Harry rindo da cara dele de "_Você vai mesmo me deixar aqui com esse cara?"_. Ela pegou Draco que estava quietinho em uma cadeira observando a cena e saiu.

- Amanhã eu volto, temos que ir comprar nosso material no Beco Diagonal! – ela gritou da porta e Harry riu.

Ele ouviu o crack e virou para ver a cara carrancuda de Charlie olhando para ele, Ginny também estava um pouco perturbada e antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa eles ouviram dois cracks do lado de fora e as vozes animadas de Ron e Hermione encheram a sala.

**N/A:** Miiil anos depois, hehe, desculpas pela demora para postar, mas eu estou com um furo na cabeça que me impede de pensar :B E eu tive alguns, muitos, problemas pessoais que me impediram de pensar em fanfic, mas enfim, HP e as Relíquias da Morte parte 1, o que foi aquilo :O Chorei muito quando o Dobby morreu, sério, quase igual ao que eu imaginei, e olha que são poucas as cenas dos filmes que parecem com o que eu imagino, mas eu boiei na parte do ataque da cobra, que do nada aparece um quarto com um berço :S minha amiga teve que me explicar, mas sério, não tem como entender aqui, principalmente alguém tão lerda quanto eu :D

**Clarizabel:** É, realmente, eu nunca teria paciência de voltar tudo, muito trabalho :D E ficaria meio chato a história recontada com 2 personagens principais, eu acho.


End file.
